<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мотоциклетка by Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny, WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733852">Мотоциклетка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny'>Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021'>WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рейтинговый визуал команды WTF Ural 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Portrait, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Арт создан по песне "Мотоциклетка" группы "Агата Кристи" - одной из величайших команд свердловского рока.</p><p>Я встретил вас спустя шесть лет и думал - не узнаю.<br/>Вы были в черных галифе, в губах была сигара.<br/>И с вами был Сатана!<br/>Его злодейский желтый глаз - Антихриста отметка.<br/>Его зовут - Мотоциклет, а вас - Мотоциклетка.<br/>И вы - его жена!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рейтинговый визуал команды WTF Ural 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мотоциклетка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767802">Мотоциклетка</a> by Агата Кристи.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст песни:</p><p>Я помню барышнею вас в короткой белой блузке.<br/>Я был учитель-гувернер, учил вас по-французски.<br/>Я вас тогда обожал.<br/>Я был серым гимназистом, а вы - моей принцессой.<br/>Вы мне пели "Марсельезу", картавя так прелестно.<br/>А я вам подпевал.</p><p>Я встретил вас спустя шесть лет и думал - не узнаю.<br/>Вы были в черных галифе, в губах была сигара.<br/>И с вами был Сатана!<br/>Его злодейский желтый глаз - Антихриста отметка,<br/>Его зовут Мотоциклет, а вас - Мотоциклетка.<br/>И вы его жена. </p><p>Я этой ночью видел сам:<br/>Горящая, нагая,<br/>Вы улетали в небеса<br/>На страшном черном волке.<br/>Я знаю: это был он!</p><p>Я ставлю свечку к образам,<br/>Но я уже не верю.<br/>Я скоро душу вам продам -<br/>Вам и мотоциклету.</p><p>Отче наш, иже еси... </p><p>Отче наш, иже еси...</p><p>Семь волков, одна волчиха -<br/>Взвейся. ветер! Наше лихо<br/>В чисто поле унеси.</p><p>Меня не будет завтра.<br/>Тебя не будет завтра.<br/>Всех нас не будет завтра!<br/>Сегодня или завтра...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3b/2c/KdxyXVEi_o.png">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>